The Punisher (película de 1989)
The Punisher es una película de 1989 protagonizada por Dolph Lundgren como Frank Castle , dirigida por Mark Goldblatt con un guión de Boaz Yakin .Se basa libremente en el personaje de Marvel Comics The Punisher .La película cambia muchos detalles sobre el origen del cómic y el personaje principal no lleva la marca "calavera". The Punisher fue filmado en Sydney , Australia , y también contó con Louis Gossett, Jr. , Jeroen Krabbé , Kim Miyori , Everhard Nancy y Barry Otto . Artisan Entertainment y Lionsgate intentó reiniciar el ciclo de cine en 2004 con The Punisher , y de nuevo con el 2008 de Punisher: War Zone. Trama Frank Castle es la ciudad más buscado, y más misterioso, vigilante,conocido como " El castigador ". Él ha matado a 125 personas en los últimos 5 años.Castle es un ex- agente de la policía,cuya familia fue asesinada en una mafia éxito.Vivir en las alcantarillas , y librando una guerra de un solo hombre contra el crimen organizado , su único amigo es un viejo alcohólico llamado Shake, que habla en rima, por razones inexplicables.Ahora declarada legalmente muerta, contraataca desde el más allá, matando mafiosos donde quiera que pueda encontrarlos.Debido a su guerra contra ellos, los mafiosos familias se han debilitado, obligando a uno de los líderes de la familia, Gianni Franco, a entrar y tomar el control.Franco tiene un plan para traer a las familias como una sola unidad. Esto, sin embargo, ha atraído la atención de la Yakuza , más poderoso de Asia sindicato del crimen.Dirigido por Lady Tanaka, la Yakuza decide hacerse cargo de las familias de la mafia y todos sus intereses. In order to sway the mobsters to their cause, they kidnap their children and hold them for ransom . Con el fin de influir en los mafiosos a su causa, que secuestran a sus hijos y mantenerlos durante el rescate . Shake le ruega a el castigador para salvar a los niños, que son propensos a ser vendido como esclavo infantil independientemente de si o no a la mafia ceder a las demandas. Mientras que él es capaz de salvar la mayor parte de los niños con un 0,45 Thompson M1928 ametralladora, el hijo del líder de la mafia se llevaron a la sede de Yakuza. Por otra parte, el castigador es tomado en custodia por la policía, sólo para ser liberado por los hombres de Franco. Franco persuade con el castigador que le ayudara a salvar a su hijo, y detener la japonesa hampa se arraigue en Estados Unidos.Franco y la incursión de el Punisher la sede de la Yakuza, luchan y matan a todos los Yakuza, incluyendo a Lady Tanaka y su hija. Al reencontrarse con su hijo, Franco revela el castigador en un esfuerzo para matarlo, pero el castigador gana el duelo, causando la muerte de Franco.Como llega la policía, Castle advierte a el hijo de Franco no seguir los pecados de su padre, y desaparece de la escena. Reparto * Dolph Lundgren ---- Frank Castle / Punisher * Louis Gossett, Jr. ---- como Jake Berkowitz * Jeroen Krabbé ---- Gianni Franco * Kim Miyori como Lady Tanaka * Bryan Marshall Dino Moretti * Nancy Everhard Sam Leary * Barry Otto Shake * Brian Rooney Tommy Franco * Zoshka Mizak Hija de Tanaka * Larry McCormick Lector de Noticias de la Television * Kenji Yamaki Sato * Todd Boyce Terrone * Hirofumi Kanayama Tomio * Lani John Tupu Laccone * John Negroponte Musso Desarrollo y Producción Para dar a la película una sensación de realismo, dos de karate artes marciales de Japón se utiliza en lugar de los dobles para algunas de las escenas de lucha con Lundgren. La película fue originalmente programado para un lanzamiento de EE.UU. en agosto de 1989; remolques fueron creados por el Nuevo Mundo, la promoción de la película y la película fue exhibida en el Cómic de Los Ángeles y la convención de ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, nunca la película recibió un lanzamiento de teatro en los Estados Unidos debido a las dificultades financieras del Nuevo Mundo y en su lugar fue lanzado directo a video (VHS y Laserdisc) en 1991. Por último, se estrenó en el Festival de Cine de escapismo 2008 en Durham, Carolina del Norte 1 donde el director Mark Goldblatt exhibió su propia impresión personal de 35 mm (que se presentó de nuevo en 2009 en el Dolph Lundgren Festival de Cine organizado por el teatro de Nueva Beverly). Recepción La película recibió críticas negativas sobre todo. It currently holds a 24% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes , based on 17 reviews (13 negative, 4 positive).Christopher Null dio a la película una de 5, que indica que la película fue "estropeada por conjuntos cheeseball y efectos especiales, secuencias cojas lucha, y algunos de los peores actuando siempre a la desgracia de la pantalla ".MTV.com citó como un ejemplo de una película cómica libro fallido, quejándose de que la película omite los aspectos del personaje que le obliga, y habría servido mejor después de acercarse a la trama de la fuente de material.Mientras que criticar el argumento de la película y la actuación, la revista Time Out llegó a la conclusión de la película era "destructivo, reprobable, y la diversión maravillosa".TV Guide película 's Guía dio a la película tres de cada cuatro aperturas, alabando interpretación Lundgren sobre el carácter y la comparación con la caracterización del Castigador a la de Frank Miller 's re-imaginación de Batman en The Dark Knight Returns .Asimismo, elogió la atmósfera de la película, que calificó de "realmente cómic-al igual que, en lugar de dibujos animados". Banda sonora Una partitura orquestal completa fue compuesta y dirigida por Dennis Dreith en la Warner Bros. sonoro en Burbank, California.Un CD de la banda de sonido no fue lanzado hasta Julio 19, 2005 ( Registros Perseverancia , PRD006). El CD incluye varias entrevistas con el director y el compositor, así como la completa grabación multi-pista estéreo. Registros Perseverancia también dio a conocer la mezcla 5.1 como SACD, en colaboración con registros Tarantula (TARAN001).El lanzamiento del DVD contiene sólo una pista de sonido monoaural (una sola pista).thumb Lista de Canciones 1."Main Titles" (2:20) 2."Siga Dino" (0:18) 3."Bienvenido a casa Dino" (1:14) 4."Dino Bites the Dust" (0:26) 5."Orar por un flashback" (1:05) 6."Perfectamente Frank" (0:24) 7."Puerto de Shoot-Em-Up" (4:24) 8."Punisher MD" (0:48) 9."Tanaka Cumple Franco" (1:13) 10."Tanaka y castigador del" (1:07) 11."Dejar a los niños" (1:25) 12."Camino a Tanaka" (0:34) 13."Chopin" (1:12) 14."Parte Pooping Punisher" (1:52) 15."El muelle" (1:39) 16."La casa de los horrores" (0:51) 17."Funhouse Shootout" (2:34) 18."Pretty Poison" (01:53) 19."Harbor Aftermath" (1:41) 20."La Misión" (1:03) 21."Armored Car" (0:41) 22."Choose Your Weapon" (0:56) 23."Bus de balas" (4:51) 24."Nightmare Mini" (0:32) 25."Clase despedido" (2:21) 26."Wake Up" (1:46) 27."El dolor en el cuello (Last Stand Tanaka)" (3:53) 28."Adiós Castle" (03:51) 29."Punisher Firma" (0:36) 30."End Title" (4:24) 31."Planet of Love" por Harry y Simon Garfield Stokes (4:37) 32.Entrevista: Conseguir el Trabajo (06:48) 33.Entrevista: manchas (01:09) 34.Entrevista: Escenas de puntuación (04:31) 35.Entrevista: Orquestación (1:49) 36.Entrevista: Sesión de puntuación (02:38) 37.Entrevista: Edición Musical (3:00) 38.Entrevista: Soundtrack / Distribución (2:40) 39.Entrevista: Sign-Off (0:16) TRAILER thumb|300px|right Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Punisher Categoría:Tierra-58627